Against All Odds
by thepowerlineswentout
Summary: Kurt woke up in a strange room with a concussion, resulting in him forgetting his identity, there he met a sinfully handsome vampire who has a past. Kurt, despite his flawless complexion, also has a secret of his own, which he conveniently forgot. Will both of their natures affect Blaine's growing interest towards him? Or will they overcome it against all odds?
1. Prologue - Attacked

**Author's note: Before I start anything yet, please note that I am NOT the person who wrote Taking Chances and Clouded Judgment, for those who were wondering. But we are, in fact partners in crime, so, if you want me to bug her for an update or anything XD...feel free do so. Anyways, this is my first attempt in writing fanfictions, I hope all goes well and pray that *finger crossed* this isn't too bad. Please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or any of its amazing characters **

**Prologue - Attacked**

Kurt knew very well that he shouldn't be walking through these woods alone, even when it was this early in the morning, but he didn't have a choice really, no, this was much bigger than himself and his own safety. He took a deep breath as he neared the other end of the serene clearing, taking a tentative step into the tauntingly haunting trees. He sighed softly to himself, knowing that he must cross the unfamiliar forest.

He did his best to obscure himself from view by staying in the long shadows the trees cast, making his way as quietly as he could manage through the woodland. After the short moment that he had made his way through the coppice, he had a nauseating and horrible feeling that someone, or rather something, was following him. Gripping his knife tightly he ignored it with much effort and continued walking. With his senses heightening he was much more alert than before, ready to fight if necessary.

Then he heard it, a small rustle of bushes close to him, his heart raced erratically faster as adrenaline pumped into his veins. Something launched over him and he felt a sharp, stunning pain in his neck, he fought back desperately, allowing his instincts to take over as he threw arms and legs. But it was useless, soon black spots dotted his vision and everything around him lost color, expeditiously he lost consciousness to the rapidly darkening swirl of dizziness.

* * *

A/N: A prologue is kind of a little thing of mine; I just have to have them for whatever reason. Anyways, please continue and read on to chapter 1


	2. Saved?

**Chapter 1 – Saved?**

Kurt stirred slowly due to the soft drone of mixed voices in the background; the last thing he remembered was standing in the middle of a green vast field then everything went out the next second without any warning. Groaning a little when the fog in his mind cleared somewhat and the throbbing was much more noticeable, he turned his head towards the direction where all the mumbling came from, slowly blinking his eyes open in a haze.

"Sir he's awake" someone whispered, clearing their throat. The room immediately fell into a stifling silence as curious eyes turned to train on him. But the tense stillness was short lived as someone whispered another phrase that Kurt didn't quite catch, and the room was filled with waves after waves of muffled conversation once again, only growing with more anxiety as seconds ticked by.

Kurt gradually came to the unnerving realization that he's in a stranger's place as his head slowly cleared; his eyes scanned his surroundings for something familiar. His could feel silky fabric moving along his skin, the bed underneath him soft and snug, wrapping him in eerie warmth and comfort. Despite the coziness, panic started to overtake the strong throbbing in his head, his heart beat quickened and millions of frantic questions raced in his mind, as adrenaline pumped their way into his vessels. '_Where am I? Who are they? Am I dead?_' He tried to sit up but failed miserably, feeling dizziness swirling in immediately and drained all the remaining energy he managed to gather from his body. Somebody rushed to his side to steady him and his was too weak to resist, causing him to lean against the body heavily despite his mind's protest. Distinctively in the middle of the stirred up chaos there was a voice, male, his words stern with unquestionable power and authority silenced the room before speaking to him directly in his own fog.

"Need not to worry wee one, we shan't hurt thee, you're safe here. Someone, or rather something attacked thou wee one. You had a major blood loss and my scouts brought you here while you were still unconscious. How are you feeling now?"

The voice was calming and something nudged him to trust the man bearing it. He blinked away the black spots dotting his eyesight that formed when he attempted to get up, until his vision cleared noticeably. Ignoring the person's last question he asked weakly in a hoarse voice, as if he locked it away for years.

"Where am I? Who are you? I was attacked?" He breathed his questions out, looking around.

That is when he first paid attention to the dim candle lit room, scanning it he noted that there were only a handful of people standing around. Abruptly there was an unmistakable sound someone clearing their throat as soft as it was, coming from an overcast far corner and everyone scurried out of the room, all except for a raven black haired man who was watching every exchange between Kurt and the shadow intensely. The man continued to speak softly, his voice a calm, soothing tune to Kurt's ear.

"Thou shalt not worry. You're safe and protected within my walls as I stated just now. We haven't exactly caught your attacker yet, though we only have an idea and suspicion, but I'm sure the situation is under control, need not to worry. Ere, are you feeling any better, dear one?"

Now that the effect of adrenaline started to abate and the initial shock passed, his slight panic attack seemed shortsighted. Carefully he turned his head to stare into the shadows in hope of catching even a short glimpse of the man who had that reassuring demeanor that he started to build a liking to. Even though he had zero idea what the stranger was like but his welcoming air still gave Kurt a sense of security and safety, in addition to the fact that he spoke with such sincerity, he trusted every single word he said.

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you sir. Now that I'm awake, I just feel a little dizzy." He paused for a short moment and tried to recall what happened to him, only ending with nothing but disappointment. "But I have no idea what happened, the last thing I remember is fainting."

"You had already lost a significant amount of blood from the wounds on your neck and arms when my scouts found you in the woods. It took a few days for you to recover. I have a meal prepared for you, ready to be served in the dining hall. Do you wish to eat now?"

Kurt heard the man walking towards him, judging from the near silent footsteps, but he stopped where the shadows still hid his face much to Kurt's own disappointment. He wore a simple white detailed shirt with stale grey incarnate design, a black tailored trousers completed with a black rimmed navy blazer with matching designs. He must have nodded or somehow gestured to the black-haired man as he turned to leave with a slight hesitation and small protest, closing the door behind him.

Kurt rubbed his neck absent mindedly, running his fingers along the fray edge of bandages. Something felt different about those bandages but he ignored the nagging feeling to ask. "Thank you again for taking care of me, even though you could easily leave me to rot there." He smiled a little, eyes lighting up. "Yes please, kind sir."

"Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

Kurt bit his lips shyly "Would you sir?" he asked with eagerness to acknowledge the person who saved him.

"It'll be my pleasure, teeny one." Was the reply and Kurt watched with anticipation as the man moved forwards into the candle light, revealing himself finally, throwing Kurt in awe as he did. His breath hitched at the breathtaking face, he knew that he must have been staring as he was unable to form words.

He was the most attractive person Kurt had ever laid eyes on, and mind him he had met a lot of people while he was traveling. He had a charming composure; strong jaw, straight nose, dark black curls that were gelled down to one side. But the one thing that tugged on Kurt's heartstrings was those liquid honey orbs, capturing his gaze instantly. He found himself staring into the deep pools of gold that lured him in, able to pull away; getting lost in those astonishing eyes that seemed to look straight through him, deep into his soul. Yet at the same time they held so much mystery and secrets. After a long moment of exchanging gazes and eyes locking, Kurt realized that he was staring for too long and willed himself to tear his eyes away, his cheek tinted red slightly due to their exchange. He sat up slowly with the help of the man and turned to smile warmly at him "Thank you kind sir, I own you so much. I promise to repay you soon." He paused before adding quickly. "Before we go, can you kindly allow me a moment to recollect myself?"

The man nodded wordlessly and walked out of the room without any protestation, understanding his feelings. Leaving Kurt alone in the room to process all the things that had happened, he pulled his legs in and sat legged crossed. He was feeling much better now to his own surprise, he woke with a throbbing head and dull ache coursing through his body, but now he could move without any pain or restriction and he could even think clearly without his head spinning. He had only requested to recollect himself; therefore he knew the he shouldn't take too long.

'_Can I trust him? No, you shouldn't blindly trust a complete stranger just because he rescued you. But the important question is; do I trust him? Yes, without any doubt. Why? I have no idea, maybe because he's great and nice to me? I doubt that it's that simple, oh lord. _

_Why would he even bother looking after and taking care of me? I don't understand, why? Maybe he is a super generous guy, well; he doesn't seem evil, nope, not at all. Not to mention, he's captivating, good lord, I didn't know that people could look so mesmerizing, stunning…perfect, but somehow he reminds me of a wild rose, deadly beauty. _

_This house, no, let me correct myself. It's a mansion, judging from the size of this room. I wonder what he does for a living. Who is he? Why do I feel unnaturally safe around him, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't hurt me, and keep his words. I could see that from his eyes, right, those amazing dazzling eyes…gosh…What am I doing? Am I attracted to him? Probably…wait…now I'm being beyond creepy, I should head out now or else I would be taking too long. I guess.'_

Kurt sighed inwardly to himself; he just met the guy. How could he possibly have any feelings for the mysterious man? Standing up cautiously he took a deep yet shaky breath before walking to the door waiting to be opened, gently placing his hand on the cool handle.

Blaine leaned against the wall opposite the guest's door with his arms cross in front of his chest. He understood why Kurt wished for a moment to himself, it was a lot of take in at once. Being attacked in the woods, waking up to find himself lying in an unfamiliar place, the wounds and throbbing, he wasn't sure how would he take in either. He also noticed the astonishment on his face when he saw his face and still couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not.

He straightened himself when he heard the soft footsteps of Kurt walking towards the door and taking a deep breath, he could sense his hesitation, doubts, worries, it gave him a weird uncomfortable feeling; after all, he only wanted him to feel safety and comfort. After another few moments of patient waiting, the door finally creaked open. He smiled a little when the beautiful boy stepped out of the room, cautious, yet his face showed curiosity and such innocence that Blaine's heart warmed.

"Ready?" he asked and walked next to Kurt slowly, wrapping an arm around his slim waist knowing that he was still weak and needed the support. He was glad that he didn't reject him right away, he even leaned heavily on him much to his own surprise.

"Yes, thank you again sir." Kurt said in a rasp whisper even though it was the best that he could muster with this desert like throat. He was hoping that it would get better later; probably lunch where he could get in touch with water again. He was still a bit shaky, unable to lift his lead limbs as much as he wanted. He was glad and extremely thankful for the support the strong man gave him, what would he do if he wasn't there?

Blaine simply nodded, he didn't want Kurt to speak too much seeing that it took him a lot of effort, and they fell into a comfortable silence as Blaine lead the way through the maze of hallways.

Before Kurt realized it they were already standing in front of an incredibly elegant tall, magnificent double sided arched glass door. The slightly curved lines and the detailed leafed twines of glass were positioned on the sides of the door, which complements the otherwise plain glass planes. Sunlight reflected onto the clear glass and golden rays scattered into a million colors on the heavy, gold lined carpet.

Blaine slowly pushed the door open and Kurt had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, his eyes widen in awe. He followed Blaine inside to what he assumed was the 'dining hall' that Blaine had mentioned in their talk before and had to remind himself to keep his jaw intact, to not drop it on the floor. He had no idea how the person beside him could afford and fit this massive place into his house in the first place. The door itself was already a brilliant masterpiece, but the hall was simply unbelievably breathtaking.

He was pretty sure the hall could hold up to eight hundred guests, easily more and still have adequate space for them to dance, eat and enjoy. Incarnate glass chandlers that holds real white candles hung above his head, swaying gently in the wind and making tingling noises as glass clanged against each other. The ornate wooden chairs and benches were stationed along the varnished mahogany tables, each with white candles in the gold plated silver candleholders, dotted with wax. Heavy, gold plated magenta drapes were pulled back and tied next to the slightly tinted glass planes of the window with golden strings. And that was only a small part of the jaw dropping hall that he took in.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's shock, leading him to a smaller table and pulled a seat out offering it to him before taking a seat from across. Kurt was speechless and could only manage a nod and sink down to the chair slowly, his eyes still roaming through the hall that never fails to fascinate him. The pleasant atmosphere worked wonders, he was already feeling better and brighter, the throbbing reducing to a dull ache at the back of his head which he easily ignored. He had a deep passion for art, every little corner, space, wall, was designed purposely and unbelievably detailed. The waiters started bringing the food up, dishes after dishes of gourmet food placing them on the polished wooden table, and then Blaine nodded to them once, a silent order to leave the pair alone.

After the two were left alone Blaine spoke up, interrupting Kurt's trail of thoughts that had wondered off to the fine artwork. "I took the liberty to design the menu with food rich in iron in hope to speed up your recovery from that blood lose. Please enjoy. And please, you really don't need to thank me. I apologize for not catching your name yet and not properly introducing myself."

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes, there was so much to choose from, dishes sitting there looking sinfully delicious waiting to be tasted. He began to try them, slowly at first but after he had the first bite; the food melting on the tip of his tongue, the perfect blend of spices and favor swirling in his mouth sensationally, his eyes brightened and started to eat faster, he was suddenly very hungry and there were so many amazing, great foods. He swallowed the mouthfuls after mouthfuls of food and looked up at Blaine with a shy smile to answer his question. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." His caught himself staring again and looked down at his food quickly, pink tinting his cheekbones and the tip of his ear. "And you?" he asked softly, trying not to embarrass himself any further than he had already.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you Mister Hummel." Blaine asked as he brought a silver goblet to his lips, watching Kurt's blush and reaction with keen, interested eyes. "Would you mind if I call thee Kurt instead of Mister Hummel?"

"Wait, Blaine Anderson? Like The Andersons?" Kurt asked with wide eyes in disbelieve, suddenly feeling small in the presence of the infamous man. He nodded slowly, recomposing himself as best as he can, "Of course you can sir." he answered in a quiet timid voice, his eyes casted downwards, playing with his food with his fork absent mindedly. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Blaine Anderson – The One Blaine Devon Anderson – that ever so mysterious and feared person was sitting right in front of him. "You're very influential…or so I heard."

Blaine nodded and lowered his cup down on the table slowly after taking a long sip, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. "Yes, Kurt. I suppose so." He answered slowly, studying the details on his chalice, not looking at Kurt directly. "What had you heard of me that led to that?" he asked, being the person who's always interested in knowing about his own reputation, the ignorant and clueless rumors never fails to entertain him.

Kurt blushed a shade deeper, he didn't know what triggered him to but he took a deep breath and continued on with a new found surge of confidence. "I didn't mean to offend you sir." He explained "I just heard that you have a lot of power and money. If someone was to double cross you, they would be forever lost; disappeared from the world. But, I also heard that you are conscientious to your workers, but most of all, you remain as a mystery to other people."

Blaine chuckled and nodded to Kurt's words thoughtfully. "I see…none taken. Well, I do believe that it is ideal to remain as a mystery to the outside world. Rumors that spread are always interesting to me." He looked up to meet the other boy's eyes finally. "I hope you won't get intimidated or scared of me due to them."

Kurt sighed and shook his head, he was never a fan of rumors and had no idea where people got their information and story from; Blaine was a kind sweetheart. His trail of thoughts got interrupted by Blaine's sentence and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Afraid? Why would I be?"

Blaine shrugged, toying with his cup. "It's nothing much really Kurt. I just thought that you would have heard of other aspects of whom or what I am." He gazed into the liquid in his cup thoughtfully before lifting his head with a small smile. "You have nothing to worry about dear one."

The other boy was distracted from eating, staring at that charming smile, small might it be and trying his best to ignore the funny feeling he gets when Blaine calls him 'dear one'. "Well I am before I met you sir, but the rumors are a little dramatic and over the top." He smiled still studying the curve of Blaine's lips. "You're far from scaring sir, you should smile more." He sipped his cup of water, his cheeks reddening when his mind registered his slip and prayed that he didn't sound like a creep. "Thank you for the wonderful food mister Anderson." He added quickly.

Blaine nodded and leaned back into his chair. "You're welcome Kurt, and please, call me Blaine, formality is not needed. It's nothing really, need not to mind." he continued to toy with the silverware in hand, tilting his head to one side. "I'm just wondering because I'm curious. Which stories had you heard of that was slightly exaggerated? You don't need to tell me if you do not wish to." His smile widened a bit, hardly noticeable unless you watch closely. "I would try."

Kurt shook his head and shrugged. "It's a lot really, since I travel around a lot I hear about a range of things, but it's kind of stupid. Like how you are a monster of sorts, I don't know, it's childish if you ask me." He smiled softly, how on earth was Blaine a monster? He saved his life and cared for him even when it's perfectly normal is leave him dying out there alone; he couldn't possibly believe what people were talking about.

Blaine nodded and lifting his head, his eyes boring into Kurt's. "Do you believe in supernatural things? I mean there might be a chance that the rumors are true, nothing's impossible." He eyed Kurt curiously; wanting to know how much does the boy in front know about his world. "And I would like to be sure that you are fully recovered before you leave, would you mind staying here for a little while, maybe a couple more days?"

Kurt shrugged, meeting Blaine's eyes. "I don't know, to be honest I never really thought about it before, I stopped believing in a lot of things since my mother's death." He paused, taking a long deep breath before continuing with a shake of his head. "You're too kind to be a monster, mist-um, Blaine." He smiled a small smile and looking downwards, saying the first name of such a powerful person still felt weird on his tongue despite Blaine being so warm and welcoming. "And yes, I'd love to stay, thank you for your kind offer."

Blaine smiled and finished his drink, licking his lips which Kurt noticed was redder than before, but he focused on Blaine's words. "That's very sweet for you to say Kurt, many would disagree to that." He stood up with a nod. "Very well then, I would like to proceed leading you to a guest room, I'm sure that it shall be prepared by now." He paused for a second as if waiting for something before continuing. "Shall we?" Blaine asked with his eyes flickering, a warm smile on his face "We can continue our conversation there, if you're comfortable."

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine's lead, standing up himself. "Well I don't care about what others think or say because I can judge by myself." He pushed the chair back in "After you, and please give my thanks to the chef, the food was delightful."

Blaine nodded and walked beside Kurt, taking his hand in his before leaving the room, he noticed that he was already recovering speedily. He did not miss the pink tinting his cheeks a rosy color, again, Kurt didn't reject him much to Blaine's delight. They walked together in comfortable silence down the hallway until they stopped by a dark wooden door and Blaine broke the quietness. "I need Kurt, you, to know that you could always leave if you wish to. As much as I enjoy your company, I understand and respect it if you wish to return to your home." He said as he opened the door.

Kurt stepped inside the neat, welcoming room with a huge bed smacked in the middle that Kurt had to restrain himself from jumping onto on first sight. Instead of embarrassing himself yet again in front of the powerful man, he focused on his conversation with Blaine. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting as Blaine closed the door behind him than walked over to sit beside him. He took a shaky deep breath looking down at his hands on his laps, when he felt the weight of the bed shift, knowing that Blaine is seated beside him right now.

"I don't have a home to return too." He said quietly, breaking the ice "And I would leave one day like you asked." He added quickly, looking up to meet Blaine's eyes. "I want no sympathy, but...I-I have to look for my father, I know he's out there somewhere…"

* * *

I'm sorry for the small cliffhanger but I had to cut it this way, still, I hoped you guys enjoyed this *wince* I'll try to post a new chapter soon, but I make no promises, have a good day, I shall go now *runs away*


End file.
